Something To Look Forward To
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: The Bladebreakers are scheduled to go to a meeting, but something comes up. Turns out Max isn't quite feeling up to it. Volunteering to stay behind, Ray find's missing the meeting ends up being a bigger reward then he'd expected. MaRe


**A/N**: This is a very short fic about Max and Ray, something that's been in my head for a while. It's just a bit of fluffy cuteness that i thought some people might like. Hope you guys do. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters.  


* * *

  
Ray looked at his watch and sighed, then looked up at his friends.  
"Where is he? We're gonna be late?"  
Tyson, who was sitting on the couch with his chin in his hands, huffed impatiently.  
"I don't know, but I'm bored!" The bluenette whinnied. "And I'm tired of waiting."  
Ray looked at Kai and noticed a frown on his face that matched the feeling building up inside himself.  
"He usually doesn't take this long." The captain said solemnly.  
"I know..." Ray replied quietly.

After another while, Tyson sighed dramatically, then stood up and walked to the foot of the stairs. He put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently. Waiting for a few more moments, he put his hands to his mouth and yelled up the stairs.  
"C'mon, Maxie! You're cute enough as it is, if you primp too much you'll ruin it!"  
The trio waited for a response to Tyson's playful comment but none came. They all exchanged looks of confusion as a slight tinge of worry began to creep up on them. Usually the blonde wouldn't waste any time in coming up with a quick and witty response, but this time there was none.  
"Max?" Tyson called again. "You there buddy?"  
Again there was no answer. Tyson turned around and looked at Ray, his face creased with uncharacteristic worry.  
Ray's frown deepened.  
"Somethings not right." He said solemnly.  
Ray pushed past Tyson and headed up the stairs, turning at the top in direction of Max's room.

Ray knocked softly once he'd arrived at the room.  
"Max?" He called through the door.  
There was no answer.  
Ray opened the door and walked into the room. He looked around but there was no sign of the blonde anywhere. Ray turned to leave again when he heard a soft groan emit from Max's bathroom. He walked over to the room and gently pushed open the slightly ajar door, then stopped and starred at what he saw.  
Max was leaning against his bathroom counter with his shoulders slumped and his arms resting on the counter on either side of him. His head was down, so even looking in the mirror, Ray couldn't see the blonde's face.  
"Max?... You OK?" Ray asked softly.  
"Yea, I'm fine Ray." Max replied, though his voice cracked slightly. "Sorry... Just gimme another minute OK....?"  
Ray starred at Max for a minute. He sure didn't look OK.  
"Max... are you sure?" Ray asked in concern.  
"Yea, yea. I'm fine." The blonde assured him. But the words were barely out of his mouth before his knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor.  
"Max!" Ray exclaimed, jumping forward to catch the younger boy.  
Ray kneeled before Max and took hold of his shoulders. Max's face was hung and his hair was covering it, again making it impossible for the raven-haired teen to see his face.  
"Max... look at me..." Ray said softly, his voice laden with worry.  
Max attempted to lift his head, seemingly with much effort, but he just couldn't do it. Ray then reached out and placed a finger under the younger boy's chin, gently lifting it so he could look into his face. What Ray saw made him gasp.

"What?! What happened, what's wrong?!"  
Ray didn't even look at Tyson as he tumbled into the bathroom panting, followed calmly by Kai.  
"We heard you yell!" Tyson added. "What's wrong??"  
Tyson looked down at Max then and gasped too.  
"Tyson, go call a doctor." Ray instructed, and without hesitation, Tyson flew from the room.  
Ray finally looked up and over at Kai.  
"Kai, can you give me a hand?"  
Kai nodded and walked over to the two other teens. He crouched down next to Max and together him and Ray wrapped Max's arms around their shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. They carried him out into his room and rolled back the blankets, then sat Max down on his bed and gently pushed him into a laying position.  
Ray sat down next to Max and frowned deeply. The blonde's normally bright face was white as a sheet, save a bright red flush across his cheeks. His now closed eyes were dulled abnormally and even his lips were pale. Ray lifted a hand to Max's forehead and his frown deepened.  
"His face is burning up but his arms are cold." Ray said to Kai, remembering the cold chill Max's arms had left on his neck as they carried him.  
Kai nodded.  
"I noticed that too." He said gravely.  
Just then Tyson bounded back into the room.  
"Um... what's our address again?" He asked, seeming flustered.  
Kai sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Give me the phone, Tyson." He said irritably, taking the phone from the blunette.  
Tyson snorted indignantly as Kai took the phone and spoke into it, telling the doctor everything he needed to know. Hey, it wasn't his fault he couldn't remember! He was still getting used to their new house!

With a scowl at Kai's back, Tyson walked over to Max's bed and sat down opposite Ray. He looked down into his best friend's face and noted his eyes, half-mast and seemingly starring off blankly.  
"How ya feelin' Maxie...?" Tyson asked softly.  
"Fine." Max replied weakly, making a sad attempt to get up. "C'mon guys, we don't have ti-"  
Ray gently pushed Max back down.  
"Stay." He said firmly. "You're not going anywhere."  
"But-"  
"No buts Max." Ray said sternly. Just then Kai walked back over to them.  
"The doctor will be here soon." He informed them with a frown.  
"I don't _need_ a doctor!" Max hissed in frustration, though his weak voice was hardly convincing.  
The others ignored him. Ray nodded.  
"There's no point in all of us missing the meeting." He said to Kai. "You and Tyson go and meet Mr. Dickenson and I'll stay here with Max."  
Kai nodded and opened his mouth but Tyson cut him off.  
"No way!" He shouted. "I'm not leaving Max like this! Who cares about some dumb meeting!"  
Kai sighed.  
"Tyson, it could be important." He replied, speaking as if to a child. "We can't all miss it. Ray is more than capable of taking care of Max for a few hours."  
Tyson sighed heavily.  
"Fine." He replied moodily. He then looked back at the blonde and frowned before standing up.  
"I hope you get better real soon Maxie..." He said, forcing a sympathetic smile. Max looked up at him through glossy, half-mast eyes and attempted a weak smile.  
Tyson and Kai then turned and left.

It wasn't long before the doctor arrived and Ray immediately showed him to Max's room  
The doctor tisked as he finished examining Max. When he was done, he removed his spectacles and placed them in his shirt pocket before looking at Ray.  
"Well," He said carefully. "I've seen worse, but that doesn't mean your friends condition isn't anything serious. He has a few common cold symptoms and that on top of his dangerously high fever... well, it's not very nice for the poor boy, I'll say that. He should be fine with this medicine and lots of rest. Although, you've got to find some way to get his temperature down. If it doesn't drop to normal by this time tonight, give me another call and I'll be right over."  
Ray nodded solemnly.  
"Alright, I understand. But do you have any suggestions on how to lower his temperature?"  
"Hm, let's see." The Doctor said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.  
"There's always the cold cloth method. A fan, open window, cold sponge bath.... even ice cream if he can manage it. Anything you can think of that doesn't require too much effort on his part. You're friend is very sick young man, and he really needs your help. I'm counting on you to give him that."  
Ray nodded again.  
"You have nothing to worry about. He's in good hands."  
The doctor nodded, then collected his things and stood up.  
"Glad to hear it. Now remember, if his condition worsens, give me another call."  
"I will." Ray promised. "Thank You."  
The Doctor gave another nod, then waved and left.  
Ray looked down at Max and frowned.  
"You'll be just fine Max. I'll make sure if it."

­­­­

* * *

Ray starred down at Max and his worry only worsened.  
_"Oh Max..." _He thought ruefully. _"It seems so unfair that something this bad could happen to someone.... someone like you."_  
Ray watched Max sleep for another while, then took the cloth from his head and decided to freshen it. He stood up but before he could move, he heard a timid voice address him.  
"Where are you going?... You're not leaving me are you...?"  
Ray turned and looked back down at the blonde to see his eyes open and looking back at him pleadingly. Ray gave Max a sympathetic smile.  
"No Max, I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you. I promise."  
Max starred back at Ray for a moment, then gave him a weak smile and a slight nod.

Ray went to the bathroom and freshened the cloth. When he came back out, he again sat by Max on his bed and placed the cloth on his forehead. Max took in a sharp breath that sounded like a hiss as it seeped through his clenched teeth.  
"I'm sorry Maxie." Ray said, giving him another sympathetic smile. "But the cold will help. Your temperature is really high and we've gotta get it back down."  
Max groaned but said nothing. Ray sighed and looked down at his hands. He never imagined when he woke up that morning that he'd be watching over an intensely sick Max. Though, he had to admit, he wasn't complaining.

A deep sigh escaped Max's lips and Ray smiled sympathetically. He then remembered the doctors orders and reached for the thermometer beside Max's bed.  
"Open up Max." Ray said softly.  
The blonde oblidged and weakly parted his lips so Ray could slip the tiny object inside. It was everything Max could do to keep the thermometer in his mouth as the two waited for the results. When the object gave a small beep, Ray removed it and looked at it, frowning deeply when he read the number.  
"Your temperature only dropped a degree or two." He informed the younger boy. "We'll have to do better than that. A lot better."

Ray stood up then and left the room. When he returned he was carrying a large bowl. He set the bowl down on Max's bedside and peeled back the thin sheet covering the blonde. Paler skin than normal greeted him and Ray's frown deepened.  
"You're probably not going to like this Max, but it's the only thing I can think of to get your temperature down."  
Max groaned pitifully and Ray reached into the bowl and pulled out a cloth. When he placed the cloth on Max's face, the blonde hissed loudly and Ray's heart lurched.  
"I'm sorry Max..." He whispered guiltily. "I'm so sorry.... but it'll get better, I promise."  
Max frowned and looked up at Ray with glossy eyes, eyes that made Ray's eyes swim as well.  
Ray dipped the cloth again and swirled it around among the ice cubes. When he pulled it out, he rung it out just enough not to drip and placed it on Max's neck. Max groaned again as Ray sponged his neck with the icy water and proceeded to move down his shoulders and chest, then working his way back up.

It was a long a tedious process and Ray continued this for hours until the ice cubes finally melted.  
Ray put the cloth back in the bowl and picked up the thermometer again.  
"Once more Max." He said softly. Max sighed and opened his mouth again.  
Ray put the thermometer in Max's mouth and waited again for the beep. When he heard it he pulled it out and held his breath as he looked at it. He starred at it for a few moments and Max starred at him in anticipation. Eventually, the blonde cleared his throat painfully and opened his mouth.  
"What does it say?" He asked roughly.  
Ray looked down at the blonde, obviously happy he'd finally spoken, and smiled brightly.  
"Nearly there Max, just a few more degrees. You're gonna be fine buddy."  
Without really thinking what he was doing, Ray leaned down and placed a feathery kiss to Max's lips. When he pulled away from the blonde, he smiled, but Max was starring at him with wide eyes.  
Ray gave the younger boy a confused look, ready to ask what was wrong with him, when he finally realized what he'd done and his own eyes widened too.  
"Oh gods..." He gasped, hands reaching up to his lips. "I-I'm... I'm so sorry Max, I don't know-"  
"Shhhh...." Max cooed with great effort. "I-"  
Max cleared his throat, wincing from the pain.  
"I ... I liked it." Max smiled and Ray looked stunned.  
"You can do it again if you want."  
Ray starred at the blonde for a long time before finally smiling. He leaned down again, ready to kiss the boy, until Max turned his head. Ray pulled back and starred at Max with a confused and slightly hurt expression.  
"What's wrong?"  
Max looked back at Ray and gave him a small smile.  
"Not now..." He whispered painfully. "I don't want.... you sick too."  
Ray smiled brightly.  
"I don't care about that."  
Ray leaned down to kiss Max again but the blonde again turned his head, turning back to give Ray a serious look when he'd pulled away.  
Ray sighed, then smiled.  
"Alright, fine. I guess it gives us both something to look forward to as soon as you're well again."  
Max beamed happily.  
"As soon as." He said softly.  


* * *

Kai opened the front door at around eleven pm, followed closely by a very tired looking Tyson.  
"Man, I'm bushed!" Tyson replied sleepily, a huge yawn escaping his lips.  
Kai smiled and shook his head.  
"You can put up with all my training drills and still run a mile afterward, but you're tired from sitting in a room for a few hours?"  
Tyson snorted indignantly.  
"Hey! It was over thirteen damn hours! I think I earned the right to be a little tired!"  
Kai chuckled.  
"Relax Tyson. I'm kidding."  
Tyson sighed and gave Kai and weary expression.  
"Careful Kai, someone might actually mistake you for a normal person."  
Kai chuckled in response but before he could reply, something clicked in the younger blunette's mind and his eyes widened.  
"Maxie! I forgot all about Maxie! I wonder if he's OK!"  
Without another word, Tyson dashed up the stairs towards Max's room not bothering to be quiet. Kai sighed heavily and shook his head before racing after the blunette.

Tyson reached the top of the stairs and made to run for his best friend's room when Kai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him backward.  
"Hey! Wha-"  
"Shhhhh!" Kai hissed, clapping a hand over Tyson's mouth. "He's probably asleep Tyson, listen!"  
Tyson paused and listened and was greeted with silence. Kai removed his hand and Tyson looked back at him with a sheepish grin.  
"You're right. I'll be quiet."  
Kai nodded and released the younger boy, then proceeded to follow him to their blonde teammate's room.

The two boys gently pushed open Max's door and quietly stepped inside, pausing with smiles at the scene that greeted them.  
Ray was laid out on Max's bed with him and the ebony-haired teen had the blonde cradled in his arms. Both boys were sound asleep and already the younger boy looked well on his way to recovery, though there were still obvious signs of illness.  
"Come on." Kai whispered softly. "We'll talk to them in the morning."  
Tyson nodded and turned with Kai to leave the room.  
"Hey." A soft voice said from the bed.  
The two retreating boys stopped and looked back to see Ray's eyes open and starring at them. He gestured them closer with a nod of his head and his two friends obliged.  
"We thought you were alseep." Tyson wispered softly.  
"I was." Ray replied. Kai nodded.  
"I should have known." The team captain added in a whisper. "You're a lighter sleeper than me."  
Ray smiled.  
"Yea, I am. What did Mr. Dickenson say?"  
Tyson sat on the edge of the bed and Kai moved to lean against the end table.  
"He wanted to talk to us about the next tournament." Kai whispered quietly. "We spent most of the day discussing location possibilities, teams we would invite, what prize we would offer, things like that. We told him our opinions but he wants to hear yours and Max's too."_  
_Tyson smiled.  
"He also sends his best wishes to Max and says he'll be sending a special treat along for him tomorrow... you can tell him that if he wakes up."  
Kai smirked at this and Ray blushed slightly in the moonlight, this being the only source of light filtering into the now darkened room, as he realized he was still cradling Max in his arms tightly.  
"So, what happened while we were gone?" Kai asked smugly. "Besides a nice, cold, sponge bath for lucky ol' Maxie."  
Ray's flush deepened visibly and he lowered his head so his bangs hid his face slightly.  
"Nothing." He mumbled.  
Tyson grinned again.  
"Right, sure. I bet Max has something to look forward to when he gets better."  
Ray looked up at Tyson in surprise, then lowered his head again, a small smile visibly forming on his lips.  
"I've got something to look forward to too." He whispered softly. Kai chuckled lightly and Tyson's grin widened.  
"Awwwwww!" Tyson cooed teasingly.  
Kai smirked and stood up straight.  
"Come on Tyson, we'll talk to them in the morning."  
Turning to leave, Kai pulled Tyson along with him out the door.  
"Night Ray." He said over his shoulder. Ray smiled at his two friends.  
"Night guys." He replied softly. And without another word, the two were gone.

Ray looked away from the now closed door and down at Max. The blonde had regained most of his color and his fever had gone down. His arms were wrapped tightly around Ray and his face was snuggled into Ray's chest with a peaceful, content look. Ray smiled at him and placed a soft, lingering kiss to the top of his head.  
"Get well soon Maxie." He whispered. "Cause the promise of you is a lot to look forward to."


End file.
